Heather
Heather is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Mayotte. She later competed on Survivor: Legends. Playing very strategic and smart throughout the season, Heather was a very respected player. She wasn't the sport-typed Brawn and because of that she found herself on the bottom early on. At the merge, she aligned herself with Xing Li. They formed an strong duo and Heather kept making big moves while being under the radar. Because she managed to pull it off and even bringing back her ally from the start, Keaton, for final tribal council, she was rewarded with all votes at final tribal council, becoming the very first perfect winner of the series. In Legends, Heather regained her title of being a strong social player by siding with Jakey and later forming bonds with majority of the people on her tribe. Heather put herself in the perfect position after Chelsea joined the Aphrodite tribe. She continued being a strong under the radar force by checking on Soundos who was currently on the bottom, finding herself once again in the perfect middle spot. She was never a target, however her ally Jakey was after Marius and Quinn threw his name around. She and Chelsea tried to save Jakey, but failed after Heather had drawn the purple rock during the rock draw. She left with once again no votes against her, making her the first player to play two seasons without getting any votes cast against her as well as not getting voted off. Heather is so far the only perfect winner of the series, meaning she is considered the best player so far. She received no votes against her during the season and received all votes to win at the final tribal council. She is also described as one of the better social and strategic players in Survivor history, playing two seasons and never getting a single vote cast against her. Survivor: Mayotte Name: Heather Tribe: Chiconi Personal Claim to Fame: I have been a Yale student and I was one of the best students there. A picture of me is placed on the wall in a hallway. I mean, that's pretty cool! Inspiration in Life: Work hard for something you want, because nothing is impossible. Except for flying, I'm waiting for the day we can actually fly to our work. Hobbies: I love reading, working on certain stuff like exams, projects and that kind of stuff. I'm pretty much a dork but I love it. Oh, watching comedy series is also fun. Big fan of Friends and Two And A Half Man here! Pet Peeves: I think my biggest pet peeve is people farting in open places. I really can't stand that kind of people. 3 Words to Describe You: Studiously, Patient, Kind If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? All my University School books. If you have to kill time, why don't study? Oh two more things. Let's go with my own ice-cream machine and Channing Tatum. Reason for Being on Survivor: I love the game of Survivor, I'm a huge fan. I respect the players a lot for doing this. I think they're much underrated. I wanna experience this too, I wanna play hard and make friends. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I know what I have to say at what time and to who. I'm not very "outspoken or hotheaded" so I can keep my mind clear and straight. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Heather Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player she respects the most: My very first favorite I actually rooted for was back in Spain when Dana won the game. She along with Chloe are my two favorite players most definitely. I love intelligent social woman. Player she respects the least: I have zero respect for Jason. I shouldn't give my reasoning for it since it must be pretty clear. Previous Finishes: Sole Survivor of Mayotte. Favorite Past Moment: I had a lot of fun during the merge where I could just play the game how I wanted to without getting much blood on my hands. I also managed to win the game with a perfect vote, so my Survivor story is literally happy ever after. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Winning the game 9-0-0, earning a perfect game never happened before. So I earned the Legend title most definitely because of my perfect game victory. I might win again because I'm going to play like my last season. First I will join the majority and watch everything go and when I get the chance to play dirty, I will! Voting History Trivia * Heather is the very first perfect winner of the series. ** Because of this, she is seen as the best player ever alongside with Luna because she got no vote against her, was awarded the Player Of The Season award and got all votes to win at the end. * Heather is the first female player to play two seasons and never get a single vote. The first person to have accomplished this is Peter. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to have failed to make the cast.